deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki
|japanese_name= みさき |image1= Tiffany (Render 1).png |caption1= Misaki in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Misaki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2017) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= July 7https://artmic.com/doa/characters/misaki/ |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= Type A |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 156 cm (5'1") |weight= |measurements= B85 W54 H89 cm |eye_color= Brown |hair_color= Brown |occupations= Student |relatives= Nagisa (older sister) |hobbies= Diving, astronomical observation, reading manga |food_and_drink= Mango vanilla crepe |color= Orange (DOAXVV) Gray (DOAX3S) |japanese= Minami Tsuda }} Misaki is a young girl acting as the assistant to the unnamed temporary owner of the Venus Islands, who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Character Appearance Misaki has brown hair stylized in a side ponytail with a braid going down the side, while being secured with a yellow frilly hair tie. She also wears hair clips on the left side of her hair; one symbolizing a star. She also had a slight mole on the back of her neck. Misaki's current attire is noticeably symbolized by stars. Such as her necklace and the chibi star mascot that is located on the right side of her hoodie. This must probably tie in with one of her hobbies of which she enjoys observing the stars. Her school attire's emblem almost resembles that of Honoka's at first glance, but it so happens that Misaki's emblem is different. Misaki's school emblem ties in with the symbol of a star, which contrast from Honoka's; that has a cherry blossom symbol in the middle. Misaki seems to have a slightly smaller bust size compared to most of the other girls, but remains to have voluptuous hips that measure to be similar to the other females. Personality Misaki was a shy individual, and as such was often exceedingly reluctant to pose in particularly skimpy attire for photos or expose much skin, preferring to wear a sweatshirt over her swimwear. She is also shown to be somewhat naïve, as she believed Zack's claim that the statue on the island was dedicated to its god from ancient times despite the evidence pointing against it, and in the same event was tricked by Nyotengu into thinking the statue was upset. She also failed to realize that Kanna was an Oni instead of a human, thinking her horns were merely decoration. She was also fairly friendly with the other girls. Owing to her shy nature, she occasionally stutters when speaking to people. Owing to her role in planning out events on the island, she also frequently had to take charge and ask suggestions regarding how to plan for the upcoming festival, and can even direct other girls to introduce newcomers if necessary. Etymology Relationships Nagisa Her overprotective older sister. Unlike Misaki, she despises the Owner at worst part and sometimes being a tsundere towards him at best (it is implied that the root of this hostility was due to her believing that he was somehow taking advantage of her, thanks to Misaki referring to him by his title in front of her). Nagisa overall cares for Misaki's well being, albeit in a very overprotective manner, and even frequently compliments Misaki's attire several times. Honoka She seemed to have a friendly relationship with Honoka, as she worked with the latter to help set up the Venus Festival, and also invited her for the Pajamas Party first. She also invited Misaki to a night-long party at the Owner's place, although Misaki mostly accepted to watch over her and Nyotengu to make sure things didn't get out of hand, especially with the latter. Likewise, Honoka also helped her with the Cover Girl photoshoot despite Misaki's own misgivings toward it. However, there was one incident while changing into new swimwear where Misaki ended up making odd comments that creeped Honoka out, which were heavily implied to be related to Honoka's famous "assets". They also frequently hung out together along with Marie Rose, considering themselves to be "Boke" (a Japanese trope equivalent to the funny man in Comedy Duos) and Marie Rose the "Tsukkomi" (a Japanese trope equivalent to the straight man of the duo). When helping set up the main festival, Misaki also considered training with Honoka instead after realizing she made a mistake training with Momiji and Hitomi. Alongside Kokoro, Misaki and Honoka also came up with her the idea of throwing a banquet for the Owner when he gains a massive rank. Marie Rose She seems rather fond of Marie Rose, which is implied to be due to her "cute" appearance. However, while Marie Rose has a polite disposition towards Misaki in turn, she frequently got annoyed by Misaki comparing her to a child, with Misaki being largely oblivious to this annoyance and learning the hard way when Marie Rose had the Owner buy her food via Misaki's paycheck as revenge. Nyotengu She largely got along well with Nyotengu, although the latter has shown some haughtiness towards her. In addition, Nyotengu likes to prank Misaki, once posing as a "frivolous god"'s voice and another time hypnotizing her into thinking she was a cat. She also voiced her opinion on how the setting up of the Venus Festival was going off to a bad start. During the pajama party, Nyotengu also played an unspecified game with Hitomi and Misaki and repeatedly beat them at it. Misaki, suspecting from her name that she was in fact a tengu and not a human, accused her of using magic to win at the game, although Nyotengu neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. When the two were invited to a night-long party at the Owner's place, Misaki decided to watch over Nyotengu after she implied she might harm the Owner with her various tengu techniques. She later worked with Nyotengu for the second New Year's Card photoshoot. They also entered a minor argument about who looked the best. Hitomi Misaki had some respect for Hitomi, as evidenced by Misaki wanting to work with her and Momiji in exercising with them. However, she ultimately regretted it when she learned the full nature of their exercise. They also played a game with Nyotengu, and repeatedly lost to her. Although Misaki suggested they try to use an alternate strategy to defeat her, Hitomi refused, wishing to beat Nyotengu fair and square. Ayane Misaki has some degree of respect for Ayane, often referring to her with honorifics such as "Ayane-cchi" (the English localization tones this down by having her instead refer to her as "Ayane Girl"), although Ayane is implied to be annoyed with this sort of behavior. She is also aware of Ayane and Kasumi's status as half-siblings, and has used that in an attempt to tone down their slight animosity toward each other. In addition, she and Ayane seem to disagree somewhat about the "frivolous god" statue on the island, the latter in particular seeing it as a hoax pulled off by the primary owner of the Island. Ayane also acted as a mentor of sorts towards Misaki regarding skin care, with Ayane personally requesting that Misaki assist her in testing out the then-recently developed softening beauty treatment methods for the island. Kokoro Misaki seems to have a good working relationship with Kokoro, as she asked for her advice regarding how to set up the Venus Festival, and also helped pitched some ideas. Kokoro in turn also was very fond of Misaki, to the extent that she openly admitted that she wished Misaki had been her younger sister. Momiji Misaki had some respect for Momiji, as evidenced by Misaki wanting to work with her and Hitomi in exercising with them. However, she ultimately regretted it when she learned the full nature of their exercise. Helena Douglas Misaki has immense respect for Helena, which is implied to be due to her stature as the CEO of DOATEC. She also went to ask for her advice on how to set up the Venus Festival when it seemed to be going off to a bad start. Kasumi Misaki seems to have a fond friendship with Kasumi, with her once asking her about getting her fortune told via her divination. Luna They seemed to get along for the most part, with Misaki even calling her "Bunny Luna" ("Luna-Pyon" in the Japanese versions) due to the latter's eccentricity regarding acting like a rabbit. However, she once told her when meeting up with her for a job that they not do any more cat business, with Luna meowing in apology, referring to when Misaki and to a lesser extent Luna got hypnotized by Nyotengu. She did seem to have some respect for Misaki, as when meeting her sister Nagisa, she cryptically remarked that "the good thing is beautiful." Misaki also educated Luna on the concept of Summer Vacations, or at least how they are celebrated in Japan, after learning that Luna never actually had experience with Summer Vacation due to constantly doing field work. Tamaki Tamaki's first meeting with Misaki was best described as awkward, as she constantly photographed a reluctant Misaki via her cell phone, and eventually got too close to her for comfort and attempted to remove her top for a photoshoot, causing Misaki to flee while screaming for the Owner. It was largely because of this incident that Misaki was very wary around Tamaki during the Hanami festival, even hiding from her initially partly for this reason, although she eventually became a bit more tolerant around her. When interacting with her, she largely refers to Tamaki by "Big Sis Tama" ("Tama-Nee" in the Japanese versions) at the latter's request, mostly as a compromise due to Misaki already having an older sister. Tamaki also worked with Misaki regarding helming a first-time rock-climbing festival, although after Tamaki ended up pranking the various girls while they were climbing, Misaki included, she eventually forced Tamaki to climb and humiliate herself while the other girls watched as revenge. She also planned the Christmas event with her, as well as the melting heart Valentine's Day event, although with the former she was suspicious that Tamaki was planning "weird" stuff for Christmas, and in the latter Tamaki pretty much spoiled her surprise for the Owner. Tamaki when trying to gauge the Owner's interest regarding photos looked over Misaki's photos, and deduced that she had a thing for the Owner, and that she was more comfortable being around him. Leifang She was initially nervous when meeting Leifang, mostly because she heard from the Owner that she has a frightening temper, although after Leifang set her straight about how she only gets angry regarding "unfair" elements and actually is calm most of the time, she largely took a liking to her. Leifang also talked Misaki into wearing a revealing outfit in order to have her undergo "special training" to have her get over Misaki's insecurities about showing her body off. Fiona Misaki and Fiona interacted with each other during the Love Dance Party that acted as the latter's welcoming party, with Fiona taking the lead largely because Misaki was unfamiliar with dancing. Misaki apologized for Fiona having to take the lead, although Fiona admitted that she was glad they even danced at all. Misaki also was shocked that Fiona was in fact a princess when admitting that she came across like one in looks, and was even more surprised that Fiona came to the island specifically to meet the boss. She then offered to give her the nickname of "Feenie" (Fio-chan in the Japanese version), which Fiona accepted. Kanna Misaki met Kanna when meeting with Nagisa shortly after the latter met Kanna. Like Nagisa, she was initially unaware of Kanna's true status as an Oni, and after accidentally discovering this by patting her head and touching her horns (as well as Kanna admitting her age), she thought it was cool, befriending her. Owner She is rather close to the Owner, and is implied to be slightly infatuated with him. Her closeness to the owner can be seen in the Japanese version by how she constantly refers to him simply as "Owner" rather than any added honorifics. She also seems to be entrusted with setting up various events for the island. Zack Although they are never actually seen interacting, Misaki is implied to work for Zack at the Venus Islands. She also seems to be somewhat aware of his more sloppy handling of things, as she complained that he was so irresponsible when she learned that the Owner who arrived to take over duties in his place had arrived without even knowing what his job entailed. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2017) Non-''Dead or Alive'' appearances ''Shinobi Master Senran Kagura: New Link'' Although Misaki does not appear physically in this gacha game for a collaboration between this game and Xtreme Venus Vacation, her original debut appearance (her regular bikini with jacket) acts as a limited time costume for Senran Kagura’s Shiki. Gallery Trivia *Misaki is the second Dead or Alive character to debut in an Xtreme game rather than a main series game, with Lisa Hamilton being the first. *Owing to Misaki's love of the stars, her birthday falls on the Japanese festival Tanabata. **On that note, she is also one of three girls whose birthdays fall on a real-world holiday, the others being her sister Nagisa (whose birthday falls on Children's Day in Japan) and Marie Rose (whose birthday falls on Sweden's National Holiday). Of them, Misaki is the only one whose birthday's connection to the holiday is explicitly mentioned in-game. *According to the girl order in the game code, Misaki is identified as "MIS".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, she was allowed to the island due to passing a supporters test (and didn't expect to participate beforehand), she wished to go to the island before then due to the Venus Festival piquing her interest, and also got permission to go (with her parents otherwise not wanting her to go). **Her sixth episode indicates that, aside from Nagisa, she also had a younger brother. The English localization of the episode also erroneously refers to Nagisa as being her younger sister, when she actually refers to her as her older sister in the Japanese version, although it does correctly identify her as her older sister in the English localization of "You are both idols" during the Adult Flower-Viewing Party event. *Misaki had a costume based on Liza from the Destiny Child series, as part of a collaboration between that game and Xtreme Venus Vacation. *Misaki is the only one of the add-on/original characters for Venus Vacation that is shown to be aware of Zack's existence as well as his role in managing the Venus Islands (not counting veteran character additions such as Leifang), as she indirectly refers to Zack in the second main episode by referring to him as "that man who wears sunglasses", as well as in the fifth episode where she admits she's slightly creeped out that the island god statue looks just like him, indirectly referring to Zack. **She is also one of only two of the add-on/original characters for Venus Vacation to indirectly reference Zack, the other being Monica (who cited a man matching his description as being the reason she wished to become a dealer). *In the trailer for the First Anniversary event when logging into the game, Misaki at one point is shown grabbing the owner's hand and running up the stairs of what is presumably the Pole Dancing area in an excited manner similarly to Fiona in her level 70 episode, yet such is never depicted in any of the episodes of the event itself. *Misaki's pre-order costume for Scarlet is most likely a reference to her briefly being hypnotized by Nyotengu to act like a cat. *So far, Misaki is the only girl in Venus Vacation (including the original nine girls from Xtreme 3 and add-ons) whose default outfit is not her character SSR (it is instead her SR outfit, while her actual SSR outfit is a white dress). **On that note, she is also the only girl who doesn't start out with a two-piece bikini that is in her favorite colors (instead starting out in her SR outfit). *The promo for the second half of the White Day 2019 event featured Misaki being informed by the Owner that she received an invitation for a two-week vacation elsewhere and suggests she take the time off. At the time the second half happened, Xtreme 3: Scarlet had been released, which the promo most likely was referring to Misaki's role in that game. *In the Japanese versions for the game, Misaki addresses the Owner without any pronouns/honorifics. This is downplayed in the English version, where she, alongside the other girls, rarely address the owner by name and instead largely refer to him as "the boss". *During the Shinobi Masters Senran Kagura New Link crossover event, she was wearing one of the Mikagura Sisters' outfits. This was a reference to her voice actress, Minami Tsuda, voicing Renka, one of the Mikagura Sisters in the Senran Kagura franchise since Estival Versus. *According to Sakuta D in Famitsu's second anniversary coverage of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, Misaki was created to act as a helper for the owner who is constantly by his side. In addition, he also indicated that her more shy character was implemented as an extension of the Soft Engine.Famitsu 2nd anniversary DOAXVV coverage, page 103 **On a similar note, concept art included in the coverage indicated that Misaki was originally going to have pink hair similar to Honoka. *In the livestream for Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation on January 2020, it confirmed that Misaki was not going to be the girl who will appear in Dead or Alive 6. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters